


a quiet moment between adventures

by DragonFawns



Series: 12th Doctor Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, cuddlecore, kiss, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFawns/pseuds/DragonFawns
Summary: Here lay the destroyer of worlds, the man that could turn armies around with the mention of his name, basking in their shared body heat like a cat and leaning into the strokes of her hand in his hair. She was happy just knowing that he trusted her enough to let his guard down around her.





	a quiet moment between adventures

The sound of soft piano music drifted through the warm, heated air, filling the small living room with gentle background noise. In the front of the room, in between two windows, a muted television displayed black and white end credits. The dvd case lay discarded underneath a coffee table that sat between the tv and a dark red sofa. On top of the coffee table, a scented candle burned, filling the air with the fragrant scent of sugar cookies. Alongside the candle were two half-empty mugs and an empty pizza box. Somewhere behind the sofa, a fire burned brightly in its hearth, illuminating the darkened room. 

On the sofa itself, two people lay together. One was a dark-haired young woman, wearing an oversized Christmas sweater and black leggings. Her neck was propped on a cushion against one of the sofa armrests, and her legs were stretched out on either side of the silver-haired man who lay against her chest. One of his arms was curled around her back, the other splayed out on the edge of the sofa. His side pressed against her chest, and his head rested on her collarbone. The woman’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders; her hands gently tracing the features of his face. 

Clara ran her nails gently across the Doctor’s scalp, letting his feather-soft hair slip between her fingers. His slow breath ghosted across her chin, and she resisted the urge to shiver. His eyes shut and the corners of his mouth curled upwards in contentment. Soft, flickering fire light fell across his face, adding contrast to the lines and wrinkles that stretched across his skin. While his body looked old for a human, she knew his true age was far greater than anything a normal human could ever achieve. 

In that moment, she felt a swell of love for the strange alien stretched across her. Here lay the destroyer of worlds, the man that could turn armies around with the mention of his name, basking in their shared body heat like a cat and leaning into the strokes of her hand in his hair. She was happy just knowing that he trusted her enough to let his guard down around her. 

The Doctor shifted slightly and stretched his legs, propping them up on the armrest at his feet. He kept his eyes closed as he lifted himself up to lace his fingers together across his chest. He lay his head back further, shirt collar falling to the side to expose a small part of his throat. Clara held back a laugh, finding it endearing.

The music slowly came to a stop in the background, and Clara shifted, starting to get up from underneath the man on top of her. The Doctor’s arm flashed out, encircling her wrist with his long fingers. The cool metal of his ring brushed across her skin as he lessened his grip. “Don’t,” he muttered softly. “Stay with me.”

“Oh, Doctor,” she whispered, “I’ll always stay.”


End file.
